wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ahsoka
|-|Ahsoka= OWNER RIGHTS Ahsoka belongs to Misty and it would be highly appreciated if you do not edit her page. Please do not use Ahsoka for anything without permission. Coding by Serenity, do not steal or reference without permission. This chcaracter is totally not based off the Star Wars Ahsoka Tano XD |-|Info= APPEARANCE Ahsoka has the scale patterns of a NightWing all over her body, except her horns are curved downward, and the overlapping scales are a dark orange color. Her main scale color is a lighter orange. Her underbelly is white. Her horns/claws/spines are ocean blue, with white streaks going through them. She has light-to-dark orange wing membranes, with whites specks scattered underneath them, like NightWing wings. Her eyes are a deep blue. She sometimes wears a brown cloak to hide herself in big cities, because she had been seen associating with her master, who was a known criminal. Ahsoka has dual-wielding daggers strapped around each hind leg, hidden under her cloak.'' PERSONALITY Ahsoka is very brave, confident, and sort of reckless. She can obey orders, but very much dislikes it, and will try to find a more-or-less safe way around them. She is passionate and will stand up for her beliefs, no matter what other dragons say. Ahsoka is good at keeping secrets, but if it’s the wrong thing to do, she won’t keep them. She can think of snippy things to say very fast, and that is why she was nicknamed “Snips”.'' SKILLS * Ahsoka has telepathy, it being her moon-given power. * She is very skilled with her dual-wielding daggers.'' HISTORY Ahsoka was hatched on a night under two full moons, with her parents, a male NightWing/SeaWing hybrid and a female SkyWing. She was hatched with telepathy abilities. When she was one year old, she was kidnapped by slave traders and taken away from her parents. Ahsoka always tried to escape the traders, but her plans never worked out. She kept her powers hidden from her kidnappers, for her own safety. She ended up traveling with them for a very long time, until they reached the Scorpion Den. One day, she was sold to a male SkyWing who almost resembled Ahsoka’s mother. He refused to tell her his name, and she just call him “Master”. Reluctantly, she complied, but she wanted to know whom had bought her. Ahsoka’s “Master” turned out to be a very mean criminal. He had stolen just about all the money he had. She began to devise a plan to report him to the authorities. It eventually worked, after a long time of plotting, and Ahsoka’s Master was sent to prison for his crimes. She became a lone wanderer, going in and out of cities and towns in the Kingdom of Sand. One day, when she was wandering a big city looking for a job, she got hired to be an assistant for a botanist known as Starheart. Starheart was a female NightWing who worked with plants, which was a rare occupation to find in the desert. Ahsoka hadn't been working for Starheart very long when she met Starheart’s brother, Deepmind. Ahsoka felt strangely towards Deepmind. She almost, sort of, liked him. But she didn’t admit it, even to herself. Why, she did not know. Nevertheless, whenever Ahsoka went to work, Deepmind was usually there, waiting. After Ahsoka had been working for a couple weeks, Deepmind revealed that he had secretly been hired by two dragons to find someone, and that someone had turned out to be her. The two dragons he had been spying for turned out to be . . . Ahsoka’s parents. At first, Ahsoka did not know what to do or say. She hugged her parents, having missed them terribly. Except, she realized Deepmind had only been getting to know her because he had been spying on her. That fact refused to sink in, but when it did, Ahsoka was nearly heartbroken. She told her parents about what had occurred since her kidnapping, and described her slave master to them. Her mother appeared shocked by the description, and asked what his name was. Ahsoka informed her that he never told her his name. Her mother revealed that the criminal sounded just like her missing brother, Sparrow, who had disappeared from her family a long time ago. This news rattles Ahsoka, knowing that she had been held against her will by her uncle. Had he known? When Ahsoka was old enough to live on her own, she conducted a search for information about her uncle Sparrow. Her search didn’t get anywhere fast, though. It took her a lot of time to discover pieces of his past littered around the Kingdom of Sand. '' TRIVIA * Ahsoka is named after Misty’s favorite SW character. * Was originally not going to be a hybrid RELATIONSHIPS Starheart: Ahsoka thought Starheart was relatively nice, and liked working for her. Although, they never really got to know each other. Deepmind: '''It was difficult for Ahsoka to admit, but she had been falling in love with Deepmind. His apparent betrayal left her inwardly wounded. '''Sparrow: '''Ahsoka had despised her old slave master, and is glad to be rid of him. '''Aayla: Ahsoka admires and respects this confident dragon greatly, and considers her a friend.'' |-|Gallery= ART 38077E41-7F4D-4078-BA63-8E55F34E0C62.png|Ahsoka in a Star Wars/WoF crossover RP with lightsaber by Misty|link=Ahsoka B18E9E09-FB00-448A-833B-9B715A33505D.png|Ahsoka ref by Misty|link=Ahsoka'' D3FC55E3-DAAB-4D23-9489-2393C2897D35.png|Ahsoka on FR by ForestFire Ahsoka aesthetic.png|Ahsoka aesthetic by MKdragonet '' Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress